


wraps her lips (round the mexican coke)

by tintatalk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Shameless Smut, baekhyun's lip ring killed many people including me, i'm sure it killed park chanyo too so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>makes you wish (that you were the bottle)</p><p>Chanyeol has an obsession with Baekhyun's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wraps her lips (round the mexican coke)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to baekhyun's lip ring in monster because god fucking bless. and also to arctic monkeys' arabella!! (where the title comes from)
> 
> shameless band!au blow job
> 
> hope you enjoy~!

If there’s one feature on Baekhyun’s body that he’s proud of, it’s his hands.

He’s been complimented on them for the better part of his adult life, often praised for their elegance. Precious and delicate, meant for greater things like hand modelling or piano playing.

Generally speaking, Chanyeol doesn’t take much notice of Baekhyun’s hands. Sure they’re pretty, way prettier than most. They’re soft and slender, and especially nice to touch. Chanyeol doesn’t have anything against Baekhyun’s hands, easily being the nicest hands he’s ever seen in his life.

No, Chanyeol doesn’t find himself often staring at Baekhyun’s hands, but what he does find himself staring at is Baekhyun’s lips.

For the most part, Chanyeol almost always manages to drag his gaze away without too much problem. He’s a musician by trade, but an actor by practice; weaving through life’s complexities with a large ‘no worries’ grin on his face. Chanyeol’s  _good_ at acting, a skill that has been honed to perfection and then some.

This always becomes pointless when they go out to drink, and this time is no different. It doesn’t help that they only just filmed the Monster music video and all Chanyeol can think of is just how shiny the metal was.

Baekhyun’s not wearing the lip-ring now but he may as well be with the way Chanyeol is staring at him.

It’s been like this all day, ever since Chanyeol had seen the glint of  _something_ in their stylist’s eyes earlier that morning. Perhaps a little twisted, but Chanyeol had felt his heart speed up like a bullet train when his eyes caught sight of the gaudy ornament adorning Baekhyun’s pretty lips.

“So weird, isn’t it?” Baekhyun had pointed at the ear-then-cometh-lip piercing, tongue slipping out slightly to keep the piece of jewellery in place.

Chanyeol inwardly disagreed but nodded along, hoping his feelings about the  _weird object_ weren’t painted directly on his face.

He still feels his heart thumping rather thickly in the middle of his chest and he surreptitiously lands two sharp taps against his rib cage, a subtle warning to his heart to  _calm the fuck down_. Not that it helps, he grumbles, heartbeat speeding up when said man sits only a few metres away from him.  

“Have you already ordered?” Baekhyun asks, tapping the bar table with the tip of his pretty index finger.

Chanyeol nods and rests his head on the palm of his hand, forcefully dragging his gaze away from the corner of Baekhyun’s lips.

“Kyungsoo said that he wanted to catch up with his family,” Baekhyun continues, languidly checking his phone. “So I think it’s just us today.”

Hm, great.

Chanyeol nods once more, fingers flexing on the hard table with a nervousness he hasn’t felt around Baekhyun in a while. Inwardly, he hadn’t really expected Kyungsoo to come, vague memories coming to mind about the other saying he had plans to visit his parents. It doesn’t take Chanyeol’s attention away from Baekhyun however, nor does it stop his heart from galloping like a racehorse when the man takes a sip of his bottled beer.

It’s with horrifying intrigue that Chanyeol watches Baekhyun drink. This isn’t an unusual sight, perhaps not the most often occurence, but nothing that should be considered stranger than most. Maybe it’s because Chanyeol has images of the lip-ring still in his head, like the sight of Baekhyun tonguing the object in his mouth as if it was meant to be there--even just the thought makes his skin burn and hands clammy.

Now however, Baekhyun’s lips curl around the tip of the  _bottle_ , stretched and taut. His head is tilted back in a display of elegance, fingers locked around the neck. It’s so frustratingly hot watching the other drink from the perfectly normal bottle, bottom lip caught under the cool ribbed rim.

“Aren't you going to drink yours?” Baekhyun asks, catching Chanyeol off guard. His drink is placed on the table now, moisture dripping down the glassy side and landing on the paper coaster.

Chanyeol eyes his own drink, a cheap vodka and lemon squash, a combination he’s been somewhat fond of since his early drinking days. There’s nothing sensual about the way Chanyeol drinks from the glass, lips squashed as he crunches on pieces of ice. Nothing like the way Baekhyun’s tongue sometimes darts out to lick around the lip of the bottle, sucking the leftover drops of beer that cling to the ribbed edges.

Maddening is the word Chanyeol would call the  _performance_ , trying to calm his heart (and libido) from overreacting. Baekhyun holds the neck of the bottle in the palm of his small hand and he takes swigs every so often, Chanyeol’s sure that the bottle has been drained of all liquid. He’s proven wrong every time because Baekhyun keeps coming back like a drug addict, lips curling and bending, pink tongue appearing every so often.

“Do you not like your drink?” Baekhyun asks curiously when he sees Chanyeol’s diluted mess, ice having melted from the stuffy atmosphere.

“Oh no,” Chanyeol responds quickly, taking a sip and wincing when the diluted lemon squash vodka trails over his taste buds. The bartender made his drink with a tad too much alcohol, the taste almost as pungent as its smell. “A little strong though.”

“Lemme get you a new one,” Baekhyun responds suddenly.

Chanyeol is about to refuse and say no because Baekhyun pays for way too many things, and a new drink is really unnecessary even if they are celebrities. But then Baekhyun’s dragging the bottle next to his lips again, eyeing the bartender down.

The bartender, a simple man like Chanyeol, is enraptured by the display and there’s a weird feeling in Chanyeol’s chest as he watches the guy be seduced. Because that’s what it is, Chanyeol realises suddenly when Baekhyun releases a tinkling laugh, tongue flicking out like the proverbial cherry on top.

“On the house, lovely,” the bartender gives Baekhyun the drink with a little wink.

“Handsome  _and_ kind," Baekhyun responds with a flirtatious grin before turning to Chanyeol, act immediately dropping. “Here you go.”

Chanyeol just sits there, heart bedazzled and head a little confused. Baekhyun’s back to normal, or at least as normal as he usually is around Chanyeol. They’ve been in a group for a good four years now and within the time, he’s seen Baekhyun flirt almost as much as he’s seen Sehun complain about maknae duties. And that in itself is a hell of a lot.

The words ‘flirting’ and ‘Baekhyun’ seem to go together so well, almost as well as ‘Baekhyun’s lips’ and ‘beer bottle’. Chanyeol inwardly remembers to thank the other, heart skipping a little in his chest when Baekhyun gives him a soft smile.

“Channie,” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol looks up from his drink that  _is_ less strong (thank God for small blessings) before coughing loudly.

Baekhyun is onto his second beer now, a different brand this time. He looks innocent enough but Chanyeol knows better when he drags his tongue out to innocuously lick at the top, lips unnecessarily widening all the way around the head of the bottle.

Chanyeol’s cock jolts a little in his pants.

Fuck.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol warns slightly, head a little fuzzy.

It’s different now, Chanyeol thinks when Baekhyun moves his head back from the bottle, eyes glinting dangerously. The mood’s been cracked and as much as Chanyeol had wanted to go home peacefully with a few drinks under his belt as a comfort shield for their gruelling schedule, he knows that he’s going to get a little something else to go along with it.

“What?” Baekhyun says, fingers trailing around the wet coaster. “Do you need to use the bathroom?”

Chanyeol’s about to refuse and roll his eyes because he has better control than that but then Baekhyun’s doing it  _again._  Lips all the way around the top. Tongue dragging along the underside of the glass. Chanyeol can feel his cock stirring interestedly and that’s when he knows it’s the end.

Before Chanyeol realises what he’s doing, he’s dragging Baekhyun by the wrist towards the men’s toilets, the other skipping behind with a merry smile on his face.

The bathrooms are vacant to complement the empty bar but Chanyeol drags the other into a stall just in case a bystander walks in and catches a whiff of two famous idols going at it.

Pushing Baekhyun into the creaky door, Chanyeol bends over the other and whispers.

“I thought it was all innocent until you brought the bartender in.”

“Were you jealous?”

Baekhyun’s voice is breathy now and Chanyeol rests his hands on slim hips, biting the other’s jaw slightly.

“No.” Chanyeol replies honestly, kissing the area. “I was horny though.”

“You still are horny,” Baekhyun lets out a strangled laugh when Chanyeol grinds his hard cock into the side of his thigh.

“Whose fault is that?” Chanyeol mumbles, face nosing happily into a soft neck. “Your lips…”

Baekhyun groans loudly in the silent bathroom and Chanyeol raises his head back, eyes transfixed by his boyfriend’s lips that are still wet from beer.

With a little push, Baekhyun slots their lips together, connecting them like the final piece of a puzzle. Chanyeol sighs happily into the kiss, hands finding their way towards a thin waist automatically. He grips Baekhyun hard, pushing him against the stall wall.

Baekhyun kisses in the same way he flirts, with a specific teasing edge to it that usually drives Chanyeol crazy. It’s as crazy now as it always is, and he groans loud into a fleshy neck when Baekhyun pulls back to bite softly on Chanyeol’s lower lip.

“You love my lips, don’t you?”

“You know I do, baby,” Chanyeol’s voice is gruff and he smiles slightly when Baekhyun shivers in response. “Your lip-ring today…”

“Fuck, it was hot, wasn’t it?” Baekhyun lets out a little laugh, wet lips curving up slightly. “A little weird at first but fucking hot.”

Chanyeol agrees wholeheartedly, pressing forward and landing another hot kiss on his boyfriend’s gorgeous bow-shaped lips.

“And then with the beer…”

Baekhyun’s laugh this time is a lot more mischievous and Chanyeol grips his waist a little tighter, cock pressing and dragging against a muscled stomach.

“You liked that little show, didn’t you?” Baekhyun tilts his head a little to the side, eyes glinting happily. “A little reward for having to see that lip-ring on me the whole day.”

Chanyeol’s hands travel from Baekhyun’s waist, fingers trailing under the back of his t-shirt to land at his ass. He squeezes the area, almost as though in warning, nosing the skin under Baekhyun’s jaw before stopping to place a kiss on soft lips.

“You only got me even hornier, Baek.”

Baekhyun’s laughter this time is a little more tinkly, like outdoor wind chimes on a breezy day. Chanyeol smiles, watching his gorgeous boyfriend in awe.

“It was to rile you up for this.”

“This?”

The way Baekhyun drops to his knees and pulls Chanyeol’s pants down in one swift motion is dangerously arousing. Baekhyun touches him slowly through his underwear, his hands soft yet sure. This isn’t an unusual position for them both, but the sight of Baekhyun on his knees (even in this gritty bathroom that Chanyeol’s sure isn’t the most sanitary place in the world) makes him groan.

Slender fingers trail along the hardening bulge, caressing lazily from balls to tip. It’s during times like these Chanyeol agrees that yes, Baekhyun  _does_ have the prettiest hands in the world. The way Baekhyun takes care of him so delicately, yet always so well and good gets him tingly. But then Baekhyun noses forward, wet mouth hitting the base of Chanyeol’s cock through his underwear, and  _fuck_.

Lips trail from the base, nipping ever so lightly through the thin fabric before wetting the head. Baekhyun tongues the indentation with sure strokes and a grip just as strong to match. Chanyeol releases a groan, head hitting the back of the stall. Baekhyun  _always_  looks so hot when he teases him, tongue gently pressing against him with slow kittenish licks.

When Baekhyun is sure to have nicely drenched Chanyeol’s underwear, he pulls the offending piece of material off. Chanyeol’s cock springs forward fast, almost as though as it was just released from the depths. He’s hard, gloriously hard as the result of Baekhyun’s teasing, veins protruding and cut head curving so powerfully under the light.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says lowly and Chanyeol drags his gaze from the ceiling to the eyes of his delectable boyfriend. “I want you to watch me.”

The words cause another groan to escape Chanyeol’s lips and he raises a forgotten hand to gently trace the curve of Baekhyun’s jaw. The other’s eyes flicker downwards and Chanyeol briefly thinks about how pretty Baekhyun looks sitting here right next to Chanyeol’s cock.

Such a gorgeous sight.

He caresses his boyfriend’s face once, twice, enjoying the way Baekhyun seems to react oh-so deferentially, before his fingers move towards plush lips and dip in suddenly.

Baekhyun opens up for him immediately, as if on instinct, like he was meant to lap at Chanyeol’s fingers. His mouth widens as Chanyeol pushes his fingers further in, feeling the wet heat envelop him from all sides. His boyfriend sucks him eagerly, lips pressing happily against the grooves of Chanyeol’s knuckles, a little precursor for what’s going to happen soon enough.

It’s with a dark heat in Chanyeol’s eyes that he presses his two fingers even deeper into his boyfriend’s mouth, watching the other slightly choke on the intruding fingers, before taking them out.

Chanyeol knows how much Baekhyun loves his fingers, thicker digits that press into him with sure purpose. Baekhyun has told him just how much he loves Chanyeol taking control, wrecking him, manhandling him against the bed and taking as much as he wants.

There’s no bed here but Chanyeol still knows how to push his boyfriend’s buttons. Knows how to act as strong as the other wants. There’s a specific display of submission in Baekhyun’s actions and Chanyeol wants the other to know how much he adores him, just in case.

“I love you, Baek.”

The fire returns to Baekhyun’s eyes for a quick moment and he sends Chanyeol a speedy glance along with an eye-roll.

“I love you too, yoda.”

Chanyeol’s about to respond, indignant, but then Baekhyun pushes forward and licks a stripe up from the base of his aching cock, all the way up to the head.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol yelps suddenly, fingers brushing the side of Baekhyun’s ears as said man teases his tip with precision.

Chanyeol’s eyes are trained to the ceiling, enjoying the feel of Baekhyun’s silky tongue sliding along him with practiced ease, before he suddenly remembers to drag his gaze down, just to watch his boyfriend perform. The sight that meets him causes him to gasp loudly as Baekhyun’s eyes bore directly into his own. He’s staring at Chanyeol with purpose, a sort of hooded sexiness oozing directly from him as he opens wider and engulfs Chanyeol’s thick length.

Chanyeol can feel the hot heat in the bottom of his stomach flicker significantly now and his eyes catch the sight of Baekhyun’s lips stretching around him sultrily. It’s so fucking hot watching Baekhyun’s pretty lips take him in and out and in and out. His boyfriend always takes care of him so well, so perfectly, knowing exactly how Chanyeol likes it. When he flattens his tongue against the slit every so often, Chanyeol curses loudly.

He’s just about there, right on the precipice of cumming, watching Baekhyun’s lips wrap around him -- a twin image to the bottle they were so equally wrapped around not too long ago.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Chanyeol moans loudly, fingers gripping Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun doesn’t respond of course, but he does bring his hands up to grab at Chanyeol’s uncovered ass, clasping tightly. This causes Chanyeol to buck suddenly into Baekhyun’s mouth, boyfriend choking from the abrupt intrusion. Baekhyun had found out how much Chanyeol loved the feel of someone grabbing his ass during one intense makeout session only a few months ago, and since then he always exercises the special ability to make Chanyeol lose control.

He’s still grabbing Chanyeol’s ass as his mouth, slick and spread wide around the tip, devours him whole. It only takes a few more well purposed slides down the thick length before Baekhyun pops his head off. Chanyeol’s breathing is significantly more haggard than when they began and he chokes up like he sometimes does during performances when he catches the sight of Baekhyun’s red lips so wet with spit and precum, and looking so fucking  _debauched._  His head hits sharply against the wall. Fuck, he’s so  _so_ close.

But then Baekhyun croons out a soft, ‘Chanyeol’ and it’s something a little broken, a little choked. Something that’s makes Baekhyun sound like he’s  _ruined_  and Chanyeol is cumming, cock pulsing and spurting in between the both of them.

Seems like Baekhyun had been ready for this result because he’s covering Chanyeol with toilet paper, soaking up the tissue.

“What?” Baekhyun asks as he cleans Chanyeol up, tucking his now soft cock away and flushing the cum-stained tissues down the toilet.

“You are...” the words escape Chanyeol as he lies back against the toilet stall, drained. “So fucking hot.”

Baekhyun smirks now, his usual persona returning. He pushes Chanyeol further into the stall, body heat surrounding the tall man. Mouth trailing towards Chanyeol’s ear, he whispers.

“Maybe I am. You still need to take care of me though.”

And that’s when Chanyeol feels Baekhyun hard against his thigh.

“I have lube in the car.”

Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle under the lights, a mischievous grin pulling his gorgeous red lips wide and stealing Chanyeol’s breath away.

“Perfect.”

 


End file.
